Miraculous Ladybug: Taken part 2
by FanfictionLover3533
Summary: Part 2 of my thrilling tale of Hawkmoth figuring out who Ladybug actually is with the help of his akuma, Shadow find out how Chat Noir saves his lady. Rated T for blood and kidnapping. I don't own anything but my
Marinette's P.O.V

"I'm so tired Tikki." I said trying to finish up the last of my homework. "Don't worry Marinette you're almost done." I sighed. "You're right Tikki." My parents weren't home at the moment. Off doing business. I was about to finish the last of my homework when I heard glass shatter downstairs. I turned toward the staircase. "Tikki did you hear that?" "Yes I did." I stood up walked to look down the stairs. All of a sudden an akkumalized boy jumped from the shadow on the wall. I screamed. "Tikki hide!" I yelled as he dragged me away. "Marinette!" "Hide Tikki hide!" If this was an akuma then he wouldn't just want me he would also want my miraculous. Which would mean Tikki. As he dragged me out of the broken window I cut my arm on the broken glass. Where was he taking me?

THE NEXT DAY…

Alya's P.O.V

I'm on my phone as I walk into my class. When bell rang the teacher was still on the phone and Marinette wasn't in her seat. Yes I understand I will tell them. The teacher hung up the phone and pulled something up on the projector and turned it on. It was a picture of Marinette. "Everyone knows who this is right?" I nodded. "Well her house was broken into and she's gone missing." I gasped. "If any of you see her then call this number." The teacher said writing the number on the board. I felt tears come to my eyes as I rose my hand. "Yes Alya?" "May I be excused?" "Yes you may go." I grabbed my bag and ran to the locker room. I started to cry as I sank to the floor. My best friend was missing.

Adrien's P.O.V

Marinette is missing? But how? Why would anyone take her? I looked down at my bag where Plagg stays. I rose my hand. "Yes Adrien?" "May I be excused?" "Yes you may." Usually when someone was out of the classroom no one else could leave, but Alya got so upset she cried herself sick and checked out. I had to get transformed into Chat Noir and look for clues. I was about to transform when I heard the teacher and other kids scream. I knew it was an akuma. "Plagg claws out!" After I transformed I saw the akuma. But Ladybug was missing. Wait Ladybug is missing and Marinette is missing? Does that mean…. Marinette is Ladybug?!

Shadow's P.O.V

My ability to literally hide in shadows is amazing. So after I knocked the Ladybug or Marinette girl out with a rock it was easy to drag her to the place where Hawkmoth told me to leave her. As a reward I got to make a little trouble until Chat Noir came. Then I would have to disappear. But getting revenge on those teachers. The teachers who gave the scholarship to somebody else. This was going to be fun.

Hawkmoths P.O.V

Finally I have Ladybug's miraculous! Once she wakes up I will take it from her. I decided to wait so I could get the feeling of getting it myself without my akuma's. I love the feeling of winning but achieving that myself was an amazing feeling. I was going off to do something else when I heard chains rattle. Marinette is finally awake.

Marinette's P.O.V

I woke up in a dark room. A very dark room if that. I tried to stand up only to fall back down and realize that I was chained to a wall. I tried to escape when I heard footsteps coming toward me. "You're finally awake I see Marinette." "Who are you?" I asked starting to get scared. "I'm Hawkmoth."

"W-why are you doing this?"

"You're really acting dumb aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Ladybug! I know who you are and I might just have to send Shadow to get your little kawamii."

"Hey leave Tikki out of this!" I gasped as I said that. "Why did I say that!?" I thought.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get down to business." He said walking to the side of the room. I saw a glint of something in his hand and got scared. "What was he planning?" I thought.

"Now I know that this isn't that necessary, but for all the frustrating times you defeated me I thought this would be fun." I finally saw what was in his hands. It was a knife. "What are you doing with that?" I actually very clearly knew where this was going.

"Well I have to get you ready for the video."

"What video?"

"The one i'm sending to all your classmates so your partner Chat Noir will come to save his lady."

"No! Let me go!" I demanded.

"Let's get this started." He put the knife up to my cheek. He ripped into my cheek with the knife and I screamed. Little did I know what would come next for the next 2 hours.

Adrien's P.O.V.

I defeated the akumalized boy easily. Well he disappeared before I could do anything so he's still out there. Meanwhile i've been thinking about Marinette being missing. I really think that she is Ladybug but how can I get proof? At that moment my dad's assistant walked into my room and her eyes were wide. She handed me a video tape that read, "If you ever want to see Marinette alive again watch this!" "Thank you that will be all." I told her as I grabbed the video and went to my computer. I put in the DVD player. It showed a man in a mask. "Hello I am Hawkmoth and I understand that the girl Marinette is missing. Well I think I can help with screen turns over to…. Marinette. She looked absolutely horrible. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and the rest of her body. Her jet black hair was now a crimson color and matted down to her forehead and face. She looked so tired like she hasn't slept in weeks. It pointed back to the man.

" If you want to get Marinette back all you have to do is have Chat Noir meet me at this address. An address appeared on the screen.

"n-n-no c-c-chat n-n-noir don't d-do it."

"I didn't tell you you could speak." he said as he slapped her across the face. She screamed.

"Come to the address Chat Noir are else." And just like that the video ended. I had no choice Chat Noir had to go right? Or did Adrien? Or did both?

Alya's P.O.V

That video I just watched was horrible. My best friend was tortured. Marinette didn't deserve this. I grabbed my phone, went on to my lady blog, and wrote, "Chat Noir please go. Marinette is my best friend and she never did anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Please go and bring her home. Not just for my sake but, for her's and her parent's. I hit post. I cried what could be going through her head right now.

 _ **Hey guys. Sorry for the long long long long long long wait but, i've been having technical difficulties and had to wait. New chapters will be in different stories but, until the next time I hope you enjoy. :)**_


End file.
